


Willing Sacrifice

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All the cuddles, Anal, Bendy is horny as fuck, Bendy's big inky dong, Cuddles, Edgeplay, How Sammy lost his virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral, Porn, Rimming, Sammy is down to fuck, Sammy x Bendy - Freeform, Sammy x Inky Bendy, Stomach Bulge, Sweet, blowjob, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Sammy is doing his daily prayers in the studio, when the ink demon shows up, much to Sammy’s surprise and intrigued delight when the Demon starts making advances towards him.This is a very NSFW story you have been warned.
Relationships: Bendy & Sammy Lawrence
Series: Sammy and Bendy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Into the Depths





	Willing Sacrifice

Sammy lit the last candle in his sanctuary, he blew out the match and tossed it in the bin. The candles where the only light in the cramped room as they often are throughout the studio, making the room quite dim. Sammy knelt down over symbols written on the floor in honor of his Demon Lord, a bowl of ink from one of Sammy's sacrifice in front of him. Sammy hummed an old song in respect to his Lord, an old song Sammy himself had written before the enviable fall of the studio. Sammy closed his eyes as he sang about his Lord with a joyous voice, not noticing the ink that had begun to drip from the walls and ceiling. Not until The Ink Demon himself was standing just behind Sammy loose ink from the creature dripping onto Sammy's shoulder. He jumped at first and quickly turned around expecting to deal with a seeker or other ink monster, anyone and anything that went into Sammy's Sanctuary other than himself would be sacrificed. Sammy's eyes widened as he looked up at the tall monstrous creature he called his Lord. He was stunned into silence, the beauty and power of the inky creature before him. He stuttered for a moment as he began speaking before his voice cleared from the nervousness. **"M-my Lord you call upon me."** Sammy said looking up in awe at the Ink Demon. 

Bendy bore a large mischievous grin looking down at his disciple. He put his gloved hand under Sammy's chin guiding the man to stand up. Even standing now the Ink Demon towered over Sammy. Never before had Sammy realized exactly how tall his Lord was. The Prophet would lie if to say he wasn't intimated, who wouldn't be when brought to face with their God. Bendy slowly walked forward till Sammy was against the wall of his sanctuary. **"I- uh my Lord?"** Sammy said with confusion not quite knowing what his Lord wanted. Bendy then opened his mouth sticking out his long ink dripping tongue and slowly licked the underside of Sammy's chin. Sammy was beginning to feel flustered now a blush would pull over his cheeks if he had any blood to do so. To not only have the honor of being in the presence of his Lord, but to have his Lord touch him! It was like a dream come true for Sammy and he was willing to do whatever the Ink Demon wanted of him. **"My Lord? What is it that you desire?"** Sammy questioned. 

Bendy pressed his face against Sammy's mask making somewhat of a purr like noise as he nuzzled against it. Sammy's heart beat hitched momentarily. Was his Lord showing the prophet affection? Sammy's mind raced slightly, what a strange day it was to go from his first meeting with his Demon Lord to that Lord showing affection towards him. It's all the Prophet could have ever wanted and more. To be in his presence was enough, but to be touched by his Lord! " **Uh!"** Sammy was snapped out of his spiraling thoughts and made a surprised gasp when he felt the Ink Demon press his gloved hand to the prophets crotch. **"My Lord! Ah! aha!"** The Prophet moaned as the Demon massaged him. Sammy didn't quite know what to do in response he almost seemed frozen in place from the pleasureful shock of what his Lord was doing. Sammy felt like he was going to just melt into his Lord's hand even with the boundary of fabric. Suddenly Bendy stopped massaging the prophet and to Sammy's surprise the Ink Demon pulled the prophet to the ground roughly. Making him let out a momentarily pained gasp as his rear hit the hard wood floor. 

The Ink Demon pinned his prophet to the ground pressing his face to the flustered man's neck. **"My Lord. . .?** **What did I do to deserve such divine pleasure from you?"** He muttered, but received no answer other than a playful growl form the Demon. Bendy face left the prophets neck and he knelt over top of Sammy keeping him pinned against the wall. Sammy was now at crotch level with his lord Bendy's cock dripped with ink as he rubbed it against the mouth of Sammy's mask with a purr. Sammy breathe hitched slightly in his chest, a mix of fear and excitement. Sammy had never engaged in such things before, but the honor of his Lord wanting to be inside him excited Sammy to no end. The prophet brought his shaky hands to his mask moving it so it was on the side of his head revealing his ink stained face. Sammy felt his Lord's cock press against his mouth and he opened it willingly to him. **"Urk!"** He made a surprised chocking sound as Bendy pressed into his mouth and partially down his throat with one clean thrust forward. Instinctive Sammy gripped onto Bendy's thighs as he struggled to breathe, trying to push the Ink Demon off. Bendy moved back pulling his length out of Sammy as the Prophet gasped for air. His breathe heavy. **"Please my Lord."** Sammy panted. **"Be gentle my Lord."** Sammy pleaded with the Ink Demon.

The Demon let out a purr as he rubbed his cock against the Prophets face. **"My Lord?"** Sammy questioned. Looking for some sort of response from him. The Demon purred again this time in an almost confused sounding tone. **"Oh?"** Sammy questioned. **"That noise is your answer."** Sammy chuckled slightly. **"I may be your prophet, but I have much to learn of you."** Sammy again opened his mouth and the Demon pressed into him again this time not going nearly as deep nor as forceful. Allowing Sammy to adjust to the sensation of having someone in his mouth. The Demon gently thrust inside Sammy's mouth making lewd sounding purrs as he did so. Sammy tightly gripped onto his Lord grateful for the Demon's touch and for the Demon's sounds. 

As time went on Sammy grew more capable and could take more and more of the Demon inside him. Sammy moved closer to the demon as he thrust inside to let the Ink creature know he could go further. The Demon purred gripping Sammy's head tightly as he began to thrust quicker and deeper into his prophet. Suddenly he pressed in all the way holding his prophets head so the man's nose pressed against him. Sammy's eyes widened in shock as he felt the Demon's cock go inside him so deep once more. He felt the Demon's member twitch inside him as the Demon released down Sammy's throat making a guttural sounding moan as he did so. The Demon pulled out of Sammy and the Prophet again took a deep breathe. What an amazing feeling Sammy thought pressing his hand to his throat, for my Lord to leave some of himself inside of me. Bendy purred as he sat on the leg's of his Prophet pressing his forehead against Sammy's. **"Are you pleased with me my Lord?"** Sammy questioned. The Demon let out a loud purr before moving his face down to the prophets neck. This time biting down on the man slightly causing a surprised yelp from Sammy that turned into a moan as Bendy licked and sucked the bite. The Demon was discovering thing's about Sammy that the man himself didn't know. Sammy hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Demon hugging him closer as he toyed with the man. " **Ah aha~ My Lord!"** Sammy moaned.

Bendy pulled away from the prophet and momentarily watched the flustered man try to regain his composure. Only to rip that composure away when he again rubbed the man's crotch. **"Ah aha!~"** Sammy moaned loudly before covering his mouth out of embarrassment at the loud noise he made. As the scene went on Sammy had gotten most defiantly aroused, a bulge growing in the man's pants meant he was much more sensitive then before. Something felt wrong to Sammy he wanted nothing but to please his Lord. Why was his Lord pleasing him instead? **"B-m-my Aha! ah!~"** Sammy bit his lower lip as he moaned from his Lord's touch. Bendy grabbed the arm Sammy had covered his mouth with and pinned it above him against the wall. The Ink Demon pressed his head against the prophet again look deep into Sammy's pleasured expression. **"My Lor~ Aha~ I am Ah!~ unworthy of you ah aha!~"** Sammy tried to speak between his moans, but soon found his words lost. 

That is until he started to feel the building pleasure reach it's limits he let out a loud moan. **"Bendy! I'm going to-!"** He was so close to climax when Bendy stopped massaging the man. The Demon had almost made his prophet cum through his pants, but the Demon didn't want to be done toying with him just yet. Bendy watched as Sammy panted heavily his eyes half lidded as he looked up at the Demon. He didn't know what to say he was so close only for his Lord to stop. Was this Sammy's punishment for calling his Lord by his true name. Bendy stared down at the man as his panting slowly subsided and his heart rate calmed. Sammy felt desperate for release for his Lord to touch him more. 

Bendy let out a chuckle and Sammy's expression changed to one of bewilderment was the Ink Demon. . . Laughing at him? All this pleasure boiled down to a joke? The Demon let go of Sammy's arm and then pushed him down so he lay flat against the ground. **"My Lord?"** Sammy said in a confused tone that didn't last long as the demon turned so his rear faced the prophet. Then Sammy hears the sound of the Demon unzipping his pants. He quickly became flushed with embarrassment again as the Demon slowly licked down the man's length. **"Oh! Ah~"** Sammy moaned again his legs squirming as he did so. He never thought before this day that his Lord could make such sounds come out of him. Never thought before this day that his Lord would ever touch him yet alone like this. Sammy let out a mix between a surprised gasp and a moan as he felt Bendy encapsulate his cock within his mouth. 

His Lord had put himself inside the prophet and now the Prophet was inside his Lord. Joyus day for Sammy Lawerence it was indeed, although he still felt undeserving of his Lord's affections. No! Sammy would prove his worth! The prophet wrapped his arms around The Demon's waist bringing the Lords rear close to him. Sammy gladly used his mouth to massage his Lord's member once again. He kissed and suckled the underside of it as his Lord did so to him. Sammy often found himself moaning into his Lord's cock which only seemed to please the Ink Demon more. Sammy again felt his pleasure build up he felt it coming soon, but kept at work massaging his Lord's length. Sammy's eyes suddenly snapped close as he couldn't contain his pleasure any longer, he pinned his legs together and uncontrollably started thrusting into his Lord's mouth whilst moaning loudly. **"Ah!~ AHA!~ AH! Aha~!"** Sammy's moans became more and more erratic as he thrust into his Lord. **"Ah~! Bendy Ah~! Aha~! I'm going to cum~! Ah AHA!~"** The prophet’s legs clamped together tighter around the Demon's head and his back arched as he cummed inside his Lords mouth. **"AH AHA AH!~!"** He moaned loudly before his body going limp as the pleasure wore off. The man panted trying to regain his breathe. That's when he had realized what he had done. 

Bendy sat back up on the man's stomach his prophet’s cum dripping slightly from his mouth. **"My L-lord I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"** Sammy cried feeling as if he had done something wrong. Bendy looked back at the man tilting his head as he licked his lips. Again Sammy felt flushed at seeing such a thing. His lord swallowing him. He began to feel rather silly, feeling bad for his Lord pleasuring him when that seemed to be what his Lord wanted to do. Bendy turned around completely so he faced the prophet once again. Looking down at the man a moment before leaning in and biting at his neck again. With them laying on the ground like this Sammy could feel the Demon's length pressed against him as his Lord played with him. Sammy was thankful that the Demon allowed him momentary rest, although the creature teased him. **"Oh my Lord I never imagined an experience like this. I only hope I serve you well."** The Demon purred against Sammy and the prophet could feel the demons warm breathe down his neck. Sammy wrapped his arm around his Lord tightly and the Demon nuzzled against him happily. Sammy didn't know what was more exciting the prospect of the pleasure he had or the idea of just cuddling with the Lord he revered. Who knew Ink Demon's like cuddling, well Sammy does now. 

Sammy almost wished to never leave the Demon's embrace and nor did he for quite awhile. Slowly Bendy tugged away from the hug and purred tilting his head as he sat just beside the man. Bendy still rather erect and clearly itching for more. Sammy was more then happy to oblige, he sat up slightly and wrapped his hands around the Demon's cock gently stroking it's rather long length. " **What do you desire of me my Lord?"** Sammy asked enjoying playing with his Lord's cock the half solidified ink that made it often dripping over the man's hands. The Demon purred leaning forward and tugging at the man's overalls. Sammy's eyes widened slightly knowing very well what the Demon wanted to do. He would lie if he claimed he wasn't nervous and maybe for good reason. **"My Lord..."** Sammy paused. **"You must understand I've never done anything like this before. Please be gentle with me."** The Demon responded by nuzzling his face against Sammy and purring. Sammy smiled slightly how this day has turned. When it started he had only seen his Lord from a far. Now it seems they have some sort of understanding of each other. 

Sammy took off his loose fitting overalls and set them off the the side. Not really wanting them to be damaged or anything. The Demon still sat on the floor wrapped his arms around Sammy's legs almost making the man fall over. Which Sammy thought was an accident at first till the Demon tugged on him harder and made him fall into the Demon's lap. **"You know my Lord. I'm capable of sitting myself."** Sammy let out a slightly exhausted sigh. The Demon just purred in response and nuzzled against Sammy. From Sammy's position of being cuddled in the Demon's lap he could feel the strangely warm ink against him. Synthetic as his Lord may be, he felt as alive as any other creature. Bendy loosened his grip on Sammy and gently positioned the prophet so he was bent over and aligned with the Ink Demon's member. Sammy hitched his breathe slightly. **"Remember my Lord gentle."** Bendy purred wrapping an arm around Sammy in a comforting manner. 

Bendy pressed against Sammy slightly making sure they where aligned well before pushing inside of him slowly. **"MM!"** Sammy let out a pained noise and Bendy stopped, giving a slightly concerned expression. **"I'm fine j-just slow."** Sammy reassured the Demon. He again started pushing into him as Sammy bit his bottom lip at the pain of feeling himself being stretched. **"Bendy?"** Sammy questioned and the Ink Demon stopped tilting his head. **"D-do you think it would be better just to push it all in."** Sammy asked in a flustered manner. **"Like taking off a band-aid."** The Demon let out a confused noise. **"R-right I suppose you don't have much use for band-aids. I think it will be better just to push it all in. Alright?"** Bendy purred in response and gripped the prophets hips Sammy took in a deep breathe before letting out a very pained yelp when Bendy slammed his hips against Sammy's own. Tears whelmed in Sammy's eyes and he collapsed against the ground in pain. Bendy froze and made a concerned growl moving his hands from the mans hips to gently down his back as if trying to comfort Sammy. **"I-i'm alright just an idiot."** Sammy chuckled slightly wiping away the tears the sudden sharp pain caused. **"Just uh give me a moment."** Sammy said propping himself back up with his elbows he hanged his head low slightly and could see underneath himself. His chest moving in and out as he regained his composure, as well as the large bulge coming out of his stomach. No wonder it hurt Sammy thought apparently not realizing exactly how large the Ink Demon was. The thought slightly passed his mind that maybe if not for his inky body this would have killed him. Sammy took a deep breathe. **"Alright Bendy I think I'm good."** Bendy purred and stopped rubbing small circles on the man's back. He again gripped the mans hips this time pulling out slowly before slamming back in. 

**"MMM!"** Sammy let out another pained gasp and gripped the ground. **"I'm alright! You can keep going I'm alright!"** Sammy told Bendy as the Demon had again stopped out of concern. Bendy purred slightly and began lightly thrusting only moving in and out a little bit as he was still concerned for Sammy. He continued to let out some pained gasps at first, but they soon turned into pleasurable moans as he got used to the feeling. **"F-fuck."** The man cursed part way through a moan. As Sammy adjusted to it more Bendy began using more of his length doing large thrusts into the man, which only seemed to increase the prophets pleasure. **"Ah-aha~!"** He moaned. Sammy's moans seemed to get Bendy excited as the Demon started thrusting quicker into him. Which only acted to make Sammy's moans more frequent and quite a bit louder. Sammy could not and did not last long like this it wasn't to long before Sammy cummed again streams of white going over the symbols on the floor. Bendy wrapped his arms around Sammy tightly as he thrusted not giving the man a moment of rest. **"F-fuck! Ah AHA AH~!"** He moaned loudly as the continued thrusting only served to prolong the immense feeling Sammy felt. Bendy pushed deeply inside him and let out a loud moan as he began cumming inside of him thrusting as he did so before pressing in one final time. 

Sammy panted heavily exhausted from all the pleasure. The Demon also seemed to be exhausted as he continued to latch onto Sammy with a tight hug still pressed inside him, but currently unmoving. After a few moments Bendy slowly pulled out of Sammy causing some of the cum to leak out of him as well. He and Sammy both collapsed onto the ground. Sammy panted heavily from exhaustion and seemed to still be flustered. Bendy wrapped his arms around the collapsed inky man cuddling him happily while purring. " **Heh** ," Sammy chuckled nuzzling into Bendy's chest. **”I think you’ve had a lovely visit my lord.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome (Just don’t be rude please!)
> 
> I’ve updated a little to fix some typos


End file.
